The present invention relates to improved structure for connecting a leg to a massive body, and more particularly relates to an improvement in a structure for detachably connecting a supporting leg to the bottom of a massive body such as a keyboard musical instrument, a large-sized television set and a heavy table.
Massive bodies of the above-described type are in general supported by a plurality of legs standing on the floor and, in order to assure stable support, it is preferred to set the legs somewhat inclined to the vertical direction. Thus, the total space to be occupied by the massive body including the legs is very large and such a bulky construction accompanied by the heavy weight is quite inconvenient for transportation of the body.
In order to avoid this problem, it is proposed to make the legs detachable from the massive body. That is, the legs are detached from the massive body during transportation and attached to the massive body again when the latter is to be set in position.
Several connecting structures have been proposed for this purpose. In one example, the top end of the leg is directly connected to the bottom of the body via screw engagement. In the other examples, the top end of the leg is connected to an intervening seat via screw engagement and the seat is fixed to the bottom of the body goods. In any case, the connection between the leg and the body is dependent upon the screw engagement only.
The foregoing connecting system possesses several fatal drawbacks, as hereinafter described in more detail, such as trouble in the collimation work preceding the screw engagement, damage to the thread construction caused by faulty collimation, stress concentration on the thread construction to be caused by lateral load accidentally imposed on the body and unstable support to be resulted from shaky movement of the legs supporting the body.